


司令塔與戰驅

by Akanothere (AkatsukiYuki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiYuki/pseuds/Akanothere
Summary: 「服從，香煙和蠢貨。」哨嚮AU. One-shot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	司令塔與戰驅

**Author's Note:**

> 【猛禽類情人限定|14：00】絕對指令
> 
> 司令塔與戰驅  
> 哨嚮AU  
> 哨兵木兔x嚮導赤葦  
> WARNING：畫面沒有，但三人行與屍體提及。粗俗用語及輕度性描述有。

「赤葦，」哨兵把香煙末端按到嘴上，然後呼氣，「那真是太屌了。在口的期間壓碎他的頭？認真嗎？」

赤葦卷着煙草，注視着躺在大腿之間的屍體。它看起來就像木兔。

「該死的，赤葦。如果我給你含，你也會殺我嗎？」木兔盯著那具屍體，聽起來有些沮喪。「這個混蛋口活比我更好嗎？」

「。。。不。」赤葦暗暗翻了個白眼。他知道木兔再次處於第28號沮喪狀態。他繼續：

「敵人出於某種原因選擇克隆人，木兔前輩。」他舔了舔手中的紙封住了煙草，「他們認為我會掉進這個陷阱嗎？也許會的，他們可能是正確的，畢竟我沒可能對木兔前輩說不。但是我想，」他開始點燃剛捲起的煙：

「他們從來不知道木兔前輩是一個佔有欲的人，對嗎？」赤葦看了看床上的爛攤子，「任務的關鍵是什麼？服從，香煙和愚蠢的敵人。」

「說實話，赤葦，」木兔含糊地說，「當你們兩個69時，你看上去很辣。我差一點就硬了。」

「所以這意味着木兔前輩喜歡看我與其他人做嗎？我應該再試一次嗎？」

「是的，我還挺喜。。。等等！什麼！？不對不對！當然沒有！！！赤葦你是我的！」木兔抗議說：「這就是為什麼它『幾乎』硬。你只能在床上尖叫我的名字，就在我把你操進床裡時喊得喉嚨痛求饒——」

「夠。。。夠了木兔前輩。」赤葦臉紅了。

「Oya-oya？那不是嗎？每次做後你都會喉嚨痛。」木兔輕笑著，「話說，你接受口頭服務只是為了激怒我嗎？還是您真的喜歡？」

「我認為木兔前輩你是最了解的人。我需要假裝自己掉入陷阱，這樣你就可以在後面解決他了。」

「嗯赤葦。。。這不是我想要的答案。。。你應該行動告訴我你現在有多愛我。」

「木兔前輩，」 赤葦將煙頭扔進了煙灰缸：「我們已經有屍體前親吻了好久。我認為今天足以讓你回塔炫耀。」

「但—— 」

「沒有『但』，在執行任務時我就是絕對指令。」赤葦將手環在木兔的脖子上將他拉近，聲音曖昧、溫熱地傳入後者的耳朵，搞得木兔心裡發癢：「但是，如果您現在能忍耐，我很想今晚整夜服從你。」  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For English version please kindly click on my profile and search for the story The Command Tower and War Horse (it’s on AO3 too)  
> 英文版請在ao3搜 The Command Tower and War Horse
> 
> Original art and one-shot posted on:  
> 原文/圖發佈在：  
> WEIBO 赤月YUKI  
> LOFTER 赤月ユキ
> 
> The art also can be seen on:  
> 渣圖能在這裡看到：  
> TWITTER akanothere  
> INSTAGRAM aka_not_here


End file.
